Sweet Seduction Once called: Dare or nothing
by Summer Lyon
Summary: The twins dare Hermione to chill out for 3 mon. she also has to find a snogging partner, little does she know that Malfoy has a dare too involving her, I'm getting to the Rpart peeps, and please please please r/r!!!!
1. The Beginning of Something

A/N: kinda stupid story at first, I hope you like it. It's my first fanfic so be nice and review!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters; I own the plot only (maybe)  
  
  
  
"Truth or dare, 'Mione?" asked George.  
  
"Dare!" she answered, surprising herself and those around her. She had of course forgotten that it was the twin's turn to assign the dare.  
  
George and Fred grinned evilly at her.  
  
* Hermione's POV*  
  
* How stupid can you get Herm!? This is the twins we're talking about, this'll be horrible. What have I gotten my self into?*  
  
Just then, the two people who could make her situation worse walked in. Parvarti and Lavender. The twins beckoned for them to join their huddle. But when Fred had looked up at Hermione some odd thoughts crossed through his head.  
  
*Fred's POV*  
  
*Damn! She looks really hot tonight. Looks like Ginny's makeover had worked. Wow! Why is she looking at me funny? Oh my god I'm staring at her!*  
  
And he went back to concentrating on the dare.  
  
Parvarti and Lavender added an element to the twin's idea that made it the perfect dare.  
  
Finally, George stood up and cleared his throat.  
  
"Ahem. People, we've got our dare. 'Mione you've gotta lighten up, chill out, whatever. Basically, be like Fred and me.  
  
"O.K. soun.." Hermione began.  
  
"Holdup there's more," stated Parvarti. "You've gotta wear makeup everyday and lighten up your clothes. You've also got to find yourself at least one snogging partner. You have three monthes to do all this."  
  
"And if I refuse?" inquired an angry Hermione.  
  
"Then you have to profess your love to Goyle in the Great Hall tomorrow morning."  
  
" O.K. I give you win."  
  
" Well let's start now. Clothes good, makeup great. Now for someone to snog with. Hmmmm. let's see. How about Fred? Yeah Fred you can teach 'Mione how to snog."  
  
Fred nodded, took Hermione's hand and led her to a private closet where he proceded to "teach" her how to snog.  
  
  
  
Meanwhile....  
  
In the Slytherin common room:  
  
"Truth or dare, Draco?" Crooned a simpering someone who we all know and love (to hate).  
  
"What do you think Pansy?" he teased back.  
  
"Dare of course, I should have known. Now let me think.."  
  
~~~~~~ 5 min. later ~~~~~~~  
  
"I've got it! Okay Draco, you've got to seduce and fuck a certain someone," Pansy said.  
  
"You?" he asked. "But I don't understand, I thought I'd already seduced you.."  
  
"Shut it Draco!" Pansy yelled looking surprised at her own daring. "Of course not me. Then it wouldn't be a dare. But don't worry I've picked out someone special. None other than...  
  
  
  
A/N: Dondonduh! A cliffhanger. Kind of short but I want more chapters out of the little I've got. Please review or write any suggestions. Like who's the mystery girl? (C'mon people I know ur not that stupid!!) And how do you like the Hr/F I'm starting to feel? 


	2. A slytherin's dare

Hey every1! Thanks for all the feedback! I only thought I'd get a couple of reviews but I got 14!!!! To answer questions:  
  
Well Pansy likes someone else in this story. And no she and Draco have not had sex.  
  
I'm not sure if I want hr/f or hr/d. you'll just have to see how it unfolds.  
  
I've got plenty written for a couple more short chapters.  
  
Oh and I'm gonna add another element to the story, but you'll just have to keep checking back to find out what it is. It going to make this fanfic not so fluffy.  
  
Oh and those who guessed 'Mione where right!  
  
Peace and here goes:  
  
"....Hermione Granger!" announced Pansy apparently happy with herself.  
  
"THAT EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN!? SHE'S A FILTHY DIGUSTING MUDBLOOD! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN!? I AM NOT GOING TO FUCK THAT LITTLE BITCH!!" yelled a very angry Malfoy causing most of the common room to look up.  
  
"well I guess you could always profess your love to that pimply Hufflepuff girl. What's her name?...Oh yes Eliose in the Great hall tom. morning," Pansy calmly retorted.  
  
"Besides, Draco have you looked at Granger lately?" asked Blaise Zabini, another hot stud of Slytherin.  
  
"Why the hell would I!?" asked a still fuming Malfoy.  
  
"I know she's chummy with public enemy #1 and all, but Draco she is H-O- T!" Blaise replied.  
  
"whatever you've got a deal. Pansy how long do I have?" he questioned.  
  
"A year." She answered simply. " have * cough cough * fun."  
  
~~~~~~~*********** Back with two certain Gryfindors***********~~~~~  
  
"I thought I was teaching you how to snog 'Mione."  
  
"I guess you thought wrong, Fred," Hermione whispered seductively.  
  
~*~ Parvarti knocks on closet door~*~  
  
"Time's up!" exclaims a cheerful Parvarti.  
  
Fred and Hermione get up both looking a tad bit upset with Parvarti. (I wonder why?) They came out however, smoothed their robes, all while whispering inaudible words under their breath.  
  
Harry's POV  
  
Fred looks disappointed for some unapparent reason. Like he missed a special treat or something. Wonder what's eating him?  
  
"HARRY!!!!!" yells Parvarti.  
  
"What!?" he yelled back.  
  
"O.k. you have to test 'Mione and see how much Fred taught her. Got it?"  
  
Fred gives a loud, fake cough at the word taught and watches stonily as a bemused Harry is dragged into the closet by an ex-bookworm.  
  
  
  
End for now. I'm 2 tired 2 write anymore. And a thanks goes to all the reviewers! You inspire me. For those who haven't yet reviewed, it only takes a few seconds to press a button and write some words. Hang in there the next chapter is already done I just want to see how you embrace the second chapter. Oh yeah I'd also like to thank my (accursed mumble, mumble. I mean wonderful) vocab. Book. (in case you're wondering were I got the big words from) Peace every1!!!!!! And please, please, please, review!!!!! 


	3. What the hell?

I'm back! Hey to answer reviews:  
  
Thanks to all those who like my story.  
  
Special Note to RINI FALCAN:  
  
O.k., what's your deal? If you think my story sucks so much why are you reading it little @#$%&!? No one is forcing you to!!!!!!! So fuck off!!!!  
  
Calm....Maintaining my state of CALM....Alright that's out of my system now. Oh and don't hate me that Herm is acting totally out of character in this story. Also please note: I'm trying to get to the climax of my fic, but it's just rebelling against me. I'm also trying to restrain myself from skipping ahead too far. But enough of my babbling (spelling?) on with the story.  
  
Recap: Herm and Harry are in closet snogging  
  
"God, 'Mione, Fred taught you this much in 10 min.?" Harry asked when they took a breath.  
  
"No...I visited my cousin in America this summer and kinda matured," she said. "I'm still a virgin though," reading the look on Harry's face.  
  
He blushed profusely.  
  
"Sure it doesn't scare you?" she asked breathily while sliding him out of his shirt.  
  
"No way!" he replied as his hands found the way up her shirt.  
  
"Knock, knock," says a cheery Parvarti.  
  
"Yeah, yeah we know," they grumbled.  
  
And came out pulling on their wrinkled robes and fixing their somewhat "messy" appearance. Fred shot Harry a jealous look, and Harry in turn was glaring daggers at Parvarti for obvious reasons. Hermione just grinned mischviously looking a lot like Fred or George after they had played a prank. Seamus just winked at Harry.  
  
Finally, Parvarti said "What did I do?" all while trying to look perfectly innocent.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
"Wake up 'Mione today's the big day," Ginny said.  
  
"O.k., o.k. I'm getting up," responded a somewhat groggy Hermione.  
  
------------------------------------In the Great Hall----------------------- ------------  
  
Everyone was a bit surprised to see Hermione looking so well, hot. Neville took one look at her and passed out. While I guess that's what you call drop-dead gorgeous thought Fred.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
I sure hope Pansy doesn't remember her little dare. I've got more important things on my mind. Like the death eaters (A/N: hint, hint) I don't want to have to deal with her or anyone else for that matter. Like annoying gits such as Blaise who kept nudging and prodding him, or others who were hollering at something, rather someone.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!?" yelled Draco clearly annoyed.  
  
"It's her, man, your dare," answered a calm but distracted Blaise.  
  
'Shit! He remembered Draco thought but looked up anyhow. Wow, surprisingly Zabini was right. She is hot, as he watched her wave a bit shyly at a exchange student in Ravenclaw. What's his name? Oh yeah Jason Hughes. (A/N: J.H. plays a part in this story hint, hint.) Well at least she's not bushy face anymore. That should make my dare easier' (A/N: or not. * grins evilly *)  
  
Hermione sat down and looked at Harry wondering how far their snogging session would've gone on if Parvarti hadn't meddled. Little did she know Harry was thinking along they same lines. That however was what she did best, and now to Hermione's annoyance she was doing it again.  
  
" 'Mione?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
" Well I have a list of potential snog partners from other houses I think you should look over."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Parvarti then handed Hermione a piece of parchment with several names written on it.  
  
Draco Malfoy of Slytherin  
  
Blaise Zabini of Slytherin  
  
Roger Davies of Ravenclaw  
  
Jason Hughes of Ravenclaw (American exchange student)  
  
'Parvarti's usual list of hot guys' thought Herm.  
  
She closed her eyes, placed her wand on the parchment, and randomly chose Blaise Zabini. She indicated her choice to Parvarti and Parvarti motioned for her to follow him out of the Great Hall. Hermione followed Blaise sneakily down a deserted (A/N: or so she thought, Malfoy was following them) corridor. After several turns she tapped him on his shoulder.  
  
"What the hell!?" he yelped.  
  
"Shhh.." she said. "Do you want everyone to hear us?" she whispered seductively.  
  
"What do you want, Granger?" he asked.  
  
Herm pulled him into a secluded alcove. "This," she answered as she began to kiss him.  
  
'Who is this person?' she thought. 'It can't be Hermione Granger.' 'More like Chrisi Starcheek' said a nasty little voice in the back of her head.(A/N: don't worry this complicated puzzle will start to come together by the 4th or 5th chap.)  
  
'Who is that?' thought Malfoy. 'Can't be Mudblood seducing Blaise, can it?  
  
'Wow! Who would've guessed?' Zabini thought. 'Not only is she hot, but she sure can kiss well.'  
  
When they broke the kiss, she whispered a message in his ear. And with that she walked away leaving behind an entranced Blaise.  
  
What did she whisper to Zabini? If you care to guess write it in your review. You all are going to review, right? If you don't I will have to personally hurt you. It only takes a few sec. To scribble down some words. And if you're gonna flame please only CONSRUCTIVE ones. Also who should be coupled? I'm already thinking of some R/L. I am open for ideas. All the more reason to write a review!!!! And I'll only publish the next chap. If I get 10 reviews/CONSTRUCTIVE flames. Cough, coughRINIFALCAN! 


	4. Seduction

Stupid thing cut off part of my chap. Oh well I'll make it chap. four  
  
Recap:  
  
Hermione sat down and looked at Harry wondering how far their snogging session would've gone on if Parvarti hadn't meddled. Little did she know Harry was thinking along they same lines. That however was what she did best, and now to Hermione's annoyance she was doing it again.  
  
" 'Mione?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
" Well I have a list of potential snog partners from other houses I think you should look over."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Parvarti then handed Hermione a piece of parchment with several names written on it.  
  
Draco Malfoy of Slytherin  
  
Blaise Zabini of Slytherin  
  
Roger Davies of Ravenclaw  
  
Jason Hughes of Ravenclaw (American exchange student)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Parvarti's usual list of hot guys' thought Herm.  
  
She closed her eyes, placed her wand on the parchment, and randomly chose Blaise Zabini. She indicated her choice to Parvarti and Parvarti motioned for her to follow him out of the Great Hall. Hermione followed Blaise sneakily down a deserted (A/N: or so she thought, Malfoy was following them) corridor. After several turns she tapped him on his shoulder.  
  
"What the hell!?" he yelped.  
  
"Shhh.." she said. "Do you want everyone to hear us?" she whispered seductively.  
  
"What do you want, Granger?" he asked.  
  
Herm pulled him into a secluded alcove. "This," she answered as she began to kiss him.  
  
'Who is this person?' she thought. 'It can't be Hermione Granger.' 'More like Chrisi Starcheek' said a nasty little voice in the back of her head.(A/N: don't worry this complicated puzzle will start to come together by the 4th or 5th chap.)  
  
'Who is that?' thought Malfoy. 'Can't be Mudblood seducing Blaise, can it?  
  
'Wow! Who would've guessed?' Zabini thought. 'Not only is she hot, but she sure can kiss well.'  
  
When they broke the kiss, she whispered a message in his ear. And with that she walked away leaving behind an entranced Blaise.  
  
What did she whisper to Zabini? If you care to guess write it in your review. You all are going to review, right? If you don't I will have to personally hurt you. It only takes a few sec. To scribble down some words. And if you're gonna flame please only CONSRUCTIVE ones. Also who should be coupled? I'm already thinking of some R/L. I am open for ideas. All the more reason to write a review!!!! And I'll only publish the next chap. If I get 10 reviews/CONSTRUCTIVE flames. Cough, coughRINIFALCAN! 


	5. Author's Note and a Teaser

A/N: Dear Lovely Readers, Ok, I admit it's been waaaaaaay to long since I last updated. I don't really know what to do so this chapter is just going to be a teaser. And sorry about the double postings. I had some troubles uploading. ( It was before the new fancy-shmancy new uploading system!) Anyways, here it is- a little belated Christmas teaser for all you faithful readers! Disclaimer: I do not own this, I do not own that, I do not even own the Sorting Hat! All you see is not mine, But hers, So do not sue me, Because trust me, What I own you do not want, As yours. ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() Blaise Zabini sneakily snuck down the hall hoping to a high power that Mr. Filch was not in the Trophy Room tonight. That Granger girl's words had stuck in his head since she had whispered them to him after breakfast this morning. ..meet me in the Trophy Room at midnight for a hell of a snog.. Hermione Granger was also thinking about the Trophy Room. For fifth years and up it had a special meaning- a place to snog. And Blaise, for a Slytherin, wasn't that bad. Especially physically. I hope it's as good as I promised.. ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() A/N: I know! I know! It's way way way way way to short. ::Ducks rotten food:: I promise if I get a response I'll try quickly to post more. ::Ducks more rotten food:: Promise! So pretty please with insert favorite toppings here review! And remember if you don't I will be suffering not from a brain freeze but a "severe lack of writing inspiration." Luv, Summer Lyon 


End file.
